


Their Bond, Their Bow

by Kokoai



Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 00:50:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12469800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoai/pseuds/Kokoai
Summary: Drakes were powerful sources of Malevolence. Lailah had warned them countless times of the dangers of fighting one, yet no one expected the aftermath to hurt worse.





	Their Bond, Their Bow

**Author's Note:**

> Little angsty pain bomb because plot bunnies are dangerous things. One more oneshot coming out on the 31st and then it's back to Rosewood.

Screams rang across the field. Artes split the air. Enormous wings created new winds. Behind the line of seraphim holding the drake back, Sorey wobbled. His legs gave out and he plopped against a boulder. A series of blinks did nothing for the blurriness, yet he could still see where his sword lay abandoned. With his right arm cradled against his chest, bleeding and raging with sheer pain, he accepted being useless.

What truly worried him wasn’t watching his comrades dance around attacks and leaping through windows, but the darkening of his vision. Beneath that, there was a scratching in his throat, and searing pin pricks in his veins, neither of which he would acknowledge. He fought to keep his eyes open, only to see a tail smack across Mikleo’s chest before he lost consciousness.

 

Thick waves lapped against him. This space devoid of color yet somehow having a purple tint dulled all emotions An attempt to inhale only brought searing pain into his lungs. As if he had swallowed fire. As he stood, every muscle felt like lead, so why he pushed through this sludge engulfing him he hadn’t a clue. Something in the air told him he needed to move. Faster. Faster still. Though his pace never changed. Nothing seemed to move either.

 _Mikleo._ The name was on his tongue, but there was no air in him. His only screaming completely internal, and worsening with that constant ringing that grew louder with each second. Exhaustion raged. When he was ready to drop to his knees and let this place consume him, everything went blue. 

 

“Sorey!” He winced at the light as his eyes fluttered. A figure knelled in front of him. Did he know this person? Any of these people? A cold wetness spread over his forehead and past the hazy dark cloud of his vision, he realized who was there.

“Mik…” His vocal cords pressed against knives. A freezing hand against his leg burned. Recoiling from the touch felt wrong. He only wanted away from that pain.

“Lailah!” Mikleo’s head spun around. Sorey heard a voice, but it was as if he were underwater. Other voices joined in, but he couldn’t understand a word. Blinding white silhouettes moved around him. One with a red tint came closer.

Deep in his chest flared a twisted stabbing. An anticipation. _Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap. Snap._

Empty. Unaccompanied. Isolated. His only emotions now. Agony, burning, suffocating. His only sensations now.

“I’ll handle this.” A resolute voice that floated from the green tinted figure.

“No! I need to do this myself.” He knew what was happening.

He shivered at frigid air before breathing deep and straightening himself.

He wanted, needed to see Mikleo. Ethereal and beautiful nonetheless.

Mikleo’s silhouette trembled, and then shattered. Silver shards dissipated.  

Blue flashed. Their bond, their bow, in hand.

Arrow notched, gripped between three lonely fingers.

Mikleo froze his trembling, terrified body.

“You choose when.” One tear.

“Thank you.” One smile.

_“I love you.”_

Finger surrendered.

_Thwack._

  



End file.
